


Face Down

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is face down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

If Jack's eyes are closed, he doesn't have to look at Daniel's face, his head thrown back, jaw jutted forward as if he's calling to the gods, claiming his prize. 

If Jack's nose is shoved against his own bicep, he doesn't have to smell Daniel's sweat, his cum; Daniel's unique scent – Jack's own personal crack. 

If Jack's face is pressed right down into the pillow, sight and smell ripped from his senses; well he can almost believe Daniel is there.


End file.
